Justice League
Years after the Justice Society disbanded, when Earth was once more under threat of attack by the alien Starro, a new generation of heroes banded together to protect mankind. The founding seven members, Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Flash, Green Lantern, Aquaman, and Martian Manhunter, though initially at odds, agreed that it was best for the world they remain allies. The group was once again brought together when Superman's arch rival, Lex Luthor, perceiving the threat of a united super hero front, banded together his own team to stop the so-called "Justice League." Batman, who was already skeptical of the team, had assembled his own unofficial sub-group, including Black Vulcan, Apache Chief, Samurai, and El Dorado, as well as his sidekick Robin. After defeating Luthor's Legion of Doom, the heroes decided to remain together permanently as the Justice League. This would prove fruitful, as in the coming months, the Alien war-god Darkseid would see their growing power and decide to launch an offensive against the team before they could stand against him. But he was already too late, and the team, with the help of other heroes across the country, such as Hawkman and Hawkwoman, The Wonder Twins, Green Arrow, Cyborg, Firestorm, and Rima the Jungle Girl they were able to successfully stop Darkseid's parademon army attack on the East Coast and minimize casualties. In attack of Earth-3, the Justice Syndicate faces off against the League in the Damian era. Mr. Terrific and Batman discover the presence of this reality, and dub it Earth-3 in relation to their being Earth-2 in relation to Powergirl's native Earth-1. It's a return to the question of responsibility to an alternate Earth, and they ultimately resolve to defeate the Syndicate but not much more. Introduces Jessica Cruz and Wonder Woman gives Artemis the lasso of submission. Superman starts his current areer the same year as Batman. He's just out if school and starting his job at the planet. He's like Bruce and most of this gen is ready for adulthood out of college. He grew up on a farm after all. So the crux of Donner 1 happens in his first year with Luthor while he's trying to balance a job and whatnot. Lex created Bizarro as a first failed attempt to create his own Superman, a recurring plight. Perhaps he tries to bring another reality's Superman but selects the Bizarro world, or replicates the DNA from such. Konnor is a continuation of this. When LoD forms a year later, after eschewing Bizarro, who although powerful, is hard to wrangle, more or less benign, and brings shame, so Luthor has to try to appease the poor child to help him in the Legion. He acts like he's not exploiting him but he is. He kind of feels bad about it because ultimately he's still human. He's fundamentally "retarded," so to speak Roster Much of Aquaman movie. Arthur does not want to be the King and wishes to be an ambassador between both worlds, following Wonder Woman's example. Allows Orm to be King or Mera to be Queen? The Gods gave the royals the powers to breathe and communicate with animals (like Wonder Woman does) to distinguish the royal line beyond dispute. Do I really want Orm to try to invade the surface to force Arthur to be King? I'd rather they attack the west coast but that doesn't make sense. Orm doesn't want to help the League fight Darkseid, feeling that the actions of the surface dwellers brought him. The Atlanteans face many casualties as they are also attacked by Parademons and some Atlanteans (as well as Themyscirans) do protect the surface. Orm has enough of this, after they offered their help and lost too much (Aquaman sought their help) and then decided to attack. I'm not sure about their attack. Either way it's a second calling, I suppose, for the League. Batman is upset with Arthur but there isn't the insanity of the N52 comics that causes so much destruction. Maybe some coastal cities such as Gotham have some dock flooding. I don't know. Doesn't seem to be an actually feasible manner for Orm to attack. Makes more sense Arthur defends his father from Manta's early on. Aquababy was not killed, but rather raised as a son by Manta like with Jackson Hyde. This will later be used by Manta and Luthor to keep Aquaman and Atlantis at bay in the Returns era. The Wonder Twins come from an Alien world to warn of the coming of someone called Darkseid either in that story, or before, hence the wording, in the legion of Doom story, depending on their actual time on the show fighting the LoD. They are inspired by the kindness and heroics of Wonder woman and take her name. Their planet is under siege by Darkseid and had also been observing the human heroes. Maybe their planet was on the way to Earth. Hope for their planet is lost either by timing or sheer distance from Earth. Their people are fairly advanced. Big on code names at this point. "Green Lantern takes this section alone. He could literally fill the streets to the roofs if he wanted to. The only limit is his imagination." Batman says, posing it as if a question of the other hero's ability. "Don't worry about me." Lantern retorts. "This is where I shine." Barry would not go "oh I get it here." He has a sense of humor but he knows when to can it. "Flash takes Massachusetts with Samurai. He can run right up and down the stretch of it, And together they can create a powerful whirlwind if need be." "￼We'll take congress with El Dorado as support." "Wonder Woman, you and Apache Chief take the memorials and Washington Monument. This is where Steppenwolf will base and we need you to take him head on, and you can defend the monument. Send a signal around the city." "Manhunter and Hawks will protect Capitol. Clear the residents with your flight." "Aquaman and Vulcan will utilize Tidal Basin to project electrified waves. Those who can fly in the next sector over should clear civilains first." "Clark lack of concern over identity and the twins protect the White House. Use your stature to send that message." "Darkseid is supposed to arrive on the mall. When he does, Superman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Flash, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter and I will try to take him. The others fall back to patrol the other areas. Make sure there are no stragglers. If we can't take him, join us." "Manhunter and Hawks on Capitol, protecting residents. Your flight will help for quick navigation to save civilians."" ; "Aquaman and Black Vulcan will utilize the tidal basin to project electrified waves. Those who can fly in the neigboribg sector will clear civil" In the immediate end Superman shakes the President's hand (Batman hates being there, in front of the cameras and all) and the president and the government pretty much have no choice but to allow super heroics. However, under the surface, this will allow for ARGUS, Checkmate, Storm watch, Spyral, and several other government orgs to regain funding or be founded, with governmental groups (including the inclusive four leaving the league and becoming government liasons slash agents, which could be very comoleling as they are minorities trying to stand up for the common good by working for the very organ that deters it (citizens protesting their work, wanting non gov heroes) as well as a faux government deterrent to the super Friends. As well as the Chinese knock off team. Also other super gov sgents like Apollo, Midnighter and the Suicide Squad. CotU will be a civilian look into the likes of Atlantis and Themyscira. American Heroes